O Verdadeiro ZELDA
by Princess of Twilight
Summary: Cansados de falsa moral, Link e Zelda enlouquecem por completo. Veja a verdadeira face do game Zelda e esqueça a inocência. Não recomendado para menores.


Bem, essa Fic na verdade não me pertence. Estou aqui para postar a Fic da minha mana, Isa. Congratulations pela primeira fic, mana!

**"A****qui estou eu e minha primeira Fic. Bem, para início de conversa, eu sei que tenho problemas e não precisam me dizer isso. Essa Fic é completamente baseada no fim do game: 'The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time', onde eu crio uma segunda versão de como poderia ser o fim. Não que eu tenha só jogado essa versão de Zelda, que deve ser o que a maioria pensará ao ler, mas como essa é a favorita da galera... Ah, não estou nem aí se vocês não gostarem, a parada é fazer com que todo mundo ria. Agradecida desde já." **

**ASS: Isah-Warrior of Dark**

Obs.: Personagens e história original pertencetes à Nintendo.

Não recomendado para menores. Já estão todos avisados! xD

**

* * *

**

**O verdadeiro Z.e.l.d.a.**

Essa seria só mais uma história de amor...

----Link... ----Disse Zelda ao estender sua mão a ele. Os dois flutuavam sobre Hyrule no céu azul. ----Dê a ocarina para mim.

----Eu não posso. ----Disse Link ao ficar com o semblante triste. ----Isso foi um presente de Saria para mim, não posso entregá-lo a você. Pelo menos não agora que ela já não está mais entre nós.

----Link, quem lhe deu essa Ocarina do Tempo, fui eu mesma enquanto fugia a cavalo com Impa, ou vai dizer que não se lembra?

----Hã? ---- Perguntou Link ao olhar para baixo, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho de Zelda. Ele estava envergonhado, pois havia se esquecido... Se esquecido que foi um presente da própria. ----É, você tem razão. Desculpe-me, eu havia esquecido por completo.

----Sem contar também, que você voltará ao passado e lá Saria estará viva e com saúde. Agora deixa de besteiras e me entregue de uma vez.

Zelda estendeu a mão novamente, mas Link virou o rosto emburrado e disse: ----Eu não quero voltar ao passado. ----Zelda então fez uma cara de surpresa e arrastou sua mão para perto de seu seio. ----Lá eu era somente uma criança e ninguém me levava a sério, não quero.

----Mas é assim que as coisas têm que ser! ---- Zelda pôs sua mão direita em cima do ombro esquerdo de Link, que estava de cabeça baixa. ----Você não pode ficar aqui, tem que voltar ao seu tempo!

----Eu não quero! ----Gritou Link. Ele enraiveceu sua face e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Zelda. ----Eu era horrível, não se lembra? Era obeso, tinha uma barriga de verme enorme!

Zelda fez uma cara de nojo e olhou para baixo, ele estava certo. Era terrivelmente horrível na época, mas não havia tido grandes melhoras mesmo se tornando um adulto. Os gráficos do Nintendo 64 não chegavam a esse ponto.

----Eu te entendo! Você não quer voltar àquela época ruim, nem eu iria querer! Lembra como eu era uma garotinha mimada e irritante?

----Lembro. Você me perturbou com aquela história sobre o Ganondorf ser um vilão. Se eu não fosse uma criança, com certeza eu não teria acreditado.

----Então... É preciso.

----Não quero.

----Como assim? ----Zelda gritou também, ela já estava perdendo a paciência. Estava ansiosa para chegar logo em seu castelo, deitar em uma cama (coisa que não fazia há tempos) e descansar, mas Link não estava facilitando a situação pra ela. ----Deixa de criancice e vamos de uma vez com isso!

----Eu já disse que não quero! ----Link deu as costas para Zelda e começou a caminhar pelos ares sem olhar para trás. ---- Eu já fiz de mais por Hyrule, só quero que façam algo por mim agora!

----Onde você pensa que vai? ----Perguntou Zelda aos gritos. ----Acha que pode ser assim? Aqui não é a sua era, não é o seu lugar, trate de cumprir com a sua obrigação! Você nem ficou melhor com esse visual, acha que está melhor com esse narigão?

----Sua... ----Link virou-se para Zelda novamente e pôs suas mãos em cima de seu nariz, que de fato era realmente enorme. ---- Agora você pegou pesado! Acha que está melhor só por que está mais bem vestida, é isso?

----Ora... Já perdi a paciência! Se você não me entregar isso logo, vou fazer com que você caia daqui de cima e se arrebente no chão!

----Bem... ----Link andou até perto de Zelda com um sorriso bem falso no rosto. ----Sejamos justos, eu fiz muito por Hyrule... Não acha que eu mereço alguma coisa em troca?

----Coisa em troca? ----Zelda levantou sua sobrancelha direita. ----Falando assim, posso até pensar no seu caso.

----Isso! ---Link abriu um enorme sorriso e fechou os olhos. ----O que me diz então?

----Tudo bem, pode escolher alguma coisa.

----Eba! ----Link deu um pulo. ----Qualquer coisa?

----Isso, qualquer coisa! Mas eu quero que depois você me entregue a ocarina e volte de uma vez no tempo!

----Então temos um acordo? ----Perguntou Link estendendo sua mão direita para Zelda, que a apertou se hesitar.

----Temos um acordo. "Qualquer coisa pra me livrar desse chato."

----Então deixe-me pensar... ---- Link pôs uma de suas mãos em seu queixo e começou a pensar: "E agora? O que eu peço? Acho que todos os jogadores querem que eu a peça em casamento, mas isso é impossível! Eu tenho que voltar ao passado como ela mesma disse. Mas mesmo assim eu não quero me casar com ela, ela é chata e irritante! Todas as mulheres são assim! Mas... Por outro lado, eu posso pedir outra coisa..." Link olhou para Zelda dos pés a cabeça. "Ela é tão linda apesar de tudo, como será que deve ficar sem roupa? Ah não! Eu não posso propor algo tão promíscuo assim, acho que ela me jogaria daqui de cima! Mas... Eu já fiz tanto por ela, eu a salvei do mal! Eu mereço, afinal de contas, como eu mesmo disse ali em cima, eu só embarquei nessa furada porque eu era somente uma criança inocente na época! Eu não sabia nem ao mesmo o que era masturbação!" Link estava prestes a viajar eternamente em seus pensamentos, mas foi interrompido ao ouvir o barulho de um estalo. Zelda estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos para que ele voltasse a si, ele balançou a cabeça e olhou com cara de surpreso para seu redor. Os dois estavam dentro do castelo de Hyrule, que assustadoramente já estava todo reformado.

----O que estamos fazendo aqui? ----Perguntou ele. ----Esse não é o castelo de Hyrule? Ele não havia sido destruído há alguns minutos atrás?

----É que eu resolvi nos tele transportar pra cá. Acho que o meu pai poderá ajudá-lo nessa questão, ele lhe dará o que de fato você deseja. ----Zelda saiu correndo em direção a uma porta e abriu-a. ----E o castelo deve ter sido restaurado pelos deuses! Só um instante que eu vou chamar o meu pai.

----Não! ---- Gritou Link, mas de nada adiantou. Zelda ignorou-o e entrou no outro cômodo da casa mesmo assim. ----Espere...

Link jogou-se sobre o enorme tapete vermelho que havia sobre o chão do castelo e permaneceu lá deitado por alguns segundos, até que o pai de Zelda, o rei de Hyrule, saiu pela mesma porta acompanhado de sua filha.

----Papai, esse é o Link. ----Disse Zelda sorrindo e apontando para o Herói do Tempo. ---- O senhor não acha que ele merece alguma coisa em troca? Ele já fez bastante coisa por Hyrule, não acha?

----Concordo com você, filha. ----Disse ele. ---- Ele foi o único que te deu ouvidos naquela época. Hoje em dia eu peço desculpas por não ter dado atenção a você. Se eu tivesse feito isso, acho que não teríamos passado por isso tudo.

----Então papai... Dê a ele o que ele merece!

----Sim! Mas filha... Eu não sei como recompensá-lo, por que ele mesmo não diz o que quer? Assim ficaria mais fácil.

----Isso mesmo! Link, diga de uma vez o que você quer!

Zelda abriu um enorme sorriso para Link, mas ele ainda estava paralisado. Como ele diria o que ele realmente queria ao pai dela? Ele continuou olhando para Zelda sem parar, até que ela também começou a observá-lo com mais atenção. ---- "Por que ele não diz de uma vez o que quer?" ----Pensava ela. ---- "Espero que ele não peça pra se casar comigo, eu não posso me casar com ele, não mesmo! Eu nem gosto dele! Pra ser mais sincera... Eu nem gosto de homens. Será que ninguém se toca disso? O meu disfarce de Sheik não foi a toa! Não... Eu não posso mesmo me casar com ele, nunca! Olha pra ele... Com essa roupa brega verde... Essas botas sujas de lama, isso é assustador! Calma ai... O que é aquilo túnica dele?" ----Zelda fixou os olhos um pouco a baixo do cinto de Link. ---- "Pelos deuses! Ele está... Não creio, não creio! Ele está de pau duro! Eca, isso é nojento! Sorte que o meu pai está sem os óculos dele.".

----Eu acho que já sei o que eu quero. ----Disse Link após quase um século pensando. ----Eu quero...

Link já estava quase concluindo a frase, mas foi interrompido por um barulho. Ele nem pensou duas vezes ao sacar sua espada e seu escudo, mas quando olhou para o lado que havia vindo o barulho, teve uma surpresa. Lá estava toda a população de Hyrule, toda.

----Papai... ----Disse Zelda. ---- O que significa isso?

----Eu também não sei. Você chamou alguém aqui hoje?

----Claro que não! Por que eu chamaria todos os habitantes de Hyrule pra cá? Estão todos ali, não estão?

----Fui eu quem chamei. ---- Disse uma voz misteriosa vinda de cima. ---- Eu, Farore, resolvi chamar todos para festejar esse momento histórico.

----Momento histórico? ----Perguntou Zelda. ---- Do que você está falando, Farore? Enlouqueceu? Desculpe falar desse jeito, mas não sei o que está acontecendo!

----É simples! ----Disse Farore. ----Vamos organizar sua festa de casamento.

----Festa de casamento? ----Perguntou Zelda aos gritos, ela estava desesperada. ----Quem aqui vai se casar?

----Você e o Link, oras. Não é isso que vocês querem?

----Não dizemos nada sobre isso! Link, diga alguma coisa! Pelo menos agora diga algo!

----Olha... Pra falar a verdade...

Link já não sabia mais o que dizer, ele ia falar algo que não teria nada a ver com o assunto, só pra disfarçar, mas não houve tempo de dizer nada, pois foi acertado por algo e jogado contra a parede.

----O que foi isso? ----Perguntou Zelda e olhou para os lados. Ela viu Samus, que estava com o braço estendido. Com certeza ela havia dado um tiro em Link. ----Samus? O que está fazendo aqui?

Zelda olhou com mais atenção e viu que ela não estava sozinha. Junto dela, estavam Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Pikachu e o resto da turma do Smash Bros. Mas o que eles faziam lá?

----O que vocês fazem aqui? ----Perguntou Zelda gritando novamente, ela já estava estressada por completo, estava tendo um dia péssimo. ----O lugar de vocês não é dando porrada uns nos outros? Estão no jogo errado!

----Calma. ----Disse Mario. ---- É que ficamos sabendo que o Link finalmente vai se casar e viemos pra cá às pressas.

----Pika, pika! ----Disse Pikachu.

----E quem disse que ele vai se casar? ----Perguntou Zelda fazendo caras e bocas. ----Vocês estão confundindo tudo, ninguém vai se casar aqui!

----Não se faça de desentendida! ----Disse Capitão Falcon. ----Isso é o que deve acontecer.

----Ninguém disse isso! ----Disse Zelda. ----E por que deram um tiro nele?

----É que vamos preparar a festa! ----Disse Luigi. ----E você trate de se arrumar de uma vez, não pode se casar assim, não é? Arrume um vestido de noiva pra ela, Samus.

----Princesa, eu estou muito feliz de poder participar desse dia tão especial. ---- Disse Ness. ---- Finalmente o Link vai desencalhar! Ah, nós nocauteamos ele por que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento.

----Mas, mas... ----Disse Zelda. ----Não acham que deveriam perguntar a minha opinião sobre tudo isso também?

----Que opinião o que, garota? ----Disse Capitão Falcon. ----Pensa que você está na minha era? Nesse tempo medieval, as mulheres nem tem liberdade de expressão. Temos que perguntar ao seu pai é assim que funciona aqui. O senhor não concorda com o que eu estou dizendo? Ou tem algo contra o casamento dos dois?

----Não, imagine! ---- Disse o pai de Zelda. ----Podem continuar.

----Papai! ----Gritou Zelda. ----O que o senhor está pensando? A minha opinião na vale de nada?

----Zelda minha filha... Detesto admitir, mas realmente vivemos em uma era ultrapassada. O Capitão Falcon está completamente certo.

----É, é. ----Disse Capitão Falcon. ----Agora deixa de moleza e vamos com isso de uma vez. Eu quero voltar pra minha era também, dirigir meus carros futuristas e tal. Como vocês conseguem viver sem carros? Vão a todos os lugares andando?

----O que seria "carro"? ----Perguntou Malon. ----É alguma coisa de comer? Aqui nós usamos cavalos mesmo, estão se esquecendo da Epona?

----Deixa pra lá... ----Disse Capitão Falcon ao suspirar. ----Você ainda não tem a mínima idéia do que é tecnologia.

----Samus! ----Gritou Mario. ----Ajuda a Zelda com o vestido de noiva dela!

----Samus? ----Perguntou Zelda. ----Como uma garota dessas pode me ajudar com um vestido de noiva? Ela por um acaso sabe o que é tecido? Ela me assusta!

----Pika, pika! ----Disse Pikachu.

----Link! ----Gritou Zelda ao correr em direção a Link, que estava inconsciente no chão. ---- Pelos deuses, acorde de uma vez! Essas pessoas com o gráfico horrível estão me assustando! Por que fizeram o Smash do Nintendo 64 com o gráfico tão ruim assim?

----Filha, não são esses os modos que eu te ensinei! ----Disse o pai. ----A Nintendo não tem culpa de o gráfico ter saído dessa maneira, o jogo exigia velocidade de mais.

----Não me interessa! ----Zelda começou a sacudir Link com todas as forças. ----Acorda!

Link piscou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça e ficou de pé de novo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que estavam arrumando uma festa, será que ele teria que se casar com ela realmente?

----O que está havendo? ----Perguntou ele ao pai de Zelda. ----Por que os meus colegas de luta estão aqui?

----Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. ----Respondeu ele. ----Isso é obra da Farore. Está tão feliz por você ter dado cabo do Ganondorf que começou a fazer essas coisas.

----É! ----Disse Mario. ----Nós estamos realizando a sua festa de casamento.

----E quem disse que eu quero me casar? ---- Disse Link.

Todos que estavam no salão permaneceram em silêncio, a festa tinha acabado.

----Do que você está falando? ----Perguntou Capitão Falcon. ---- Não é isso o que você quer?

----Eu não quero me casar. "Quero mesmo é tirar o cabaço da Zelda, seus idiotas. Acha que eu faria tudo isso só pra dar uma de herói?"

----Não quer se casar? ---- Perguntou Mario. ----Deixa de bobagem e vamos logo com isso, vai comprar um terno, hoje será um dia especial.

----Não quero. Já estou cansando de ficarem traçando o meu destino, eu não tenho que voltar para o passado como a própria Zelda disse?

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, ele realmente tinha que voltar ao passado.

----Você tem razão... ----Disse Zelda suspirando, ela estava completamente aliviada. ---- "Ufa, me livrei dele.".

----Então me diga de uma vez o que você realmente quer. ----Disse o pai. ---- Se não quer se casar com a minha filha, o que você quer? "Que garotinho mais sem-graça. Ainda bem que não vai ser meu genro."

----Eu quero transar com ela. ----Disse Link completamente sério. ----Quero a virgindade dela.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram olhando para Link com cara de surpresos.

----Mas... ----Disse o pai, completamente boquiaberto. ----O que você está dizendo? Acho que a pancada não lhe fez bem, você está completamente fora de si.

----Link... ----Disse Zelda completamente surpresa, ela não estava acreditando. ----Que história é essa? Você que nunca diz nada e quando resolve dizer, diz besteiras?

----Vocês só sabem reclamar de mim. Quando eu era neutro, me chamavam de "sem-graça", depois que eu passei a ser mais expressivo no Wind Waker, me chamaram de feio. Cansei disso.

----Wind Waker? ----Perguntou o pai. ---- Que porra é esta?

----É um game que sairá de Zelda em breve, lá você é um barco e a Zelda é uma pirata encardida.

----Link! ----Gritou Zelda. ---- Você está muito atrevido! "Filho da puta, com quem ele acha que está falando?"

----E como você sabe desse jogo? ----Perguntou o pai.

----Eu toquei aquela melodia da Ariana e acabei avançando muitos anos.

----Ariana? ----Perguntou o pai novamente.

----Ariana é aquela "garota" que afirmou ter encontrado a Triforce, pai. ----Disse Zelda. ----Ela é uma desgraçada.

----Agora me lembro! ----Disse o pai. ----Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o seu comportamento, Link! O que você me pediu é uma coisa absurda.

----Não é nada absurdo. É só ela abrir as pernas aqui e agora, não é nada impossível.

----Seu ridículo, quem você acha que eu sou? Primeiro me chama de pirata encardida, depois diz pra que eu abra as pernas pra você?

----Não adianta fingir. ----Disse Link, ele estava completamente sério. ----Você sempre quis me dar. Deixa de fazer cerimônia e vamos logo com isso, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

----Foi a pinga que eu dei pra ele. ----Disse Conker.

----E você acha que eu gosto disso que você tem? ----Perguntou Zelda, ela estava completamente enfurecida, nem parecia ela. ----Pare de se achar o bonzão, você é só um moleque!

----O que você quis dizer com isso? ----Perguntou Link com os olhos arregalados, dessa vez foi ele quem se surpreendeu.

----Isso mesmo o que você entendeu.

----A Zelda é lésbica! ----Disse Samus

----A Samus falou! ----Disse Luigi! ----Só falta dizer que também joga no mesmo time que ela!

----Até que enfim se tocaram. ---- Disse Samus. ----Acham mesmo que uma garota como eu gostaria de homens? Não me façam rir.

----Filha... ----Disse o pai. ----Diga-me que é tudo mentira. "Não, ela não pode gostar de xota!"

----É tudo verdade! A Samus tem toda a razão! Garotas como nós, que parecemos homens, não podemos ser heterossexuais, acordem pra vida! Acham que eu me disfarcei de Sheik por um acaso?

----Eu a comi. ---- Disse Impa.

----Agora tudo faz sentindo... ----Disse Link. ----Por isso que ela nunca chegava em mim! "Eu passei todo o meu tempo investindo em uma lésbica e que ainda por cima já está arrombada?"

----Vamos embora. ----Disse Mario. ----Pelo jeito, quem vai se casar aqui vai ser a Samus e a Zelda, não vamos organizar um casamento desse tipo.

----Seus homofóbicos! ---- Disse Zelda ao olhar para os lados e ver que todos estavam se afastando. ----Vocês não valem nada!

----Isso não vai ficar assim! ----Disse Link ao sacar sua espada. ----Eu vou usar a Master Sword e dar um fim em você, livrarei o mundo de todo o mal!

----Do que você está falando? ----Disse Zelda. ----Mal? Eu? Isso é só a minha opção sexual, ninguém pode se meter.

----Livrarei o mundo de vermes como você! ----Link levantou sua espada e estava mirando-a em Zelda. ----Não precisamos de pessoas assim pra interferir na ordem natural das coisas!

----Papai! ----Gritou Zelda. Umas lágrimas estavam escorrendo de seus olhos, ela estava repleta de medo. ---- Me ajude!

Mas foi inútil. Link fincou a espada com toda a sua força sobre o peito de Zelda, transpassando-a por completo. Um rio de sangue se formou por baixo do corpo dela e foi escorrendo aos pés de Link. O pai de Zelda já nem estava mais presente quando esse fato ocorreu, ele não estava mais nem aí pra filha. Samus também já não estava por lá. Ela não gostava de garotas daquele tipo, garotas mimadas.

Link puxou a espada de volta novamente e guardou-a em sua bainha. Master Sword... A espada com o poder de banir o mal e o homossexualismo (Segundo os evangélicos.) Estava tudo terminado, tudo...

FIM

* * *


End file.
